La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter !
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Fasciné par son professeur de potions, Harry se met à l’espionner. Décidé à découvrir tous ses petits secrets. Mais la curiosité peut parfois vous jouer de vilains tours ! SLASH SSHPLM.
1. Mystérieux rendez vous

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter !**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, bla bla bla ! Tout à cette tasse'pé de JKR !

**Résum** : Fasciné par son professeur de potions, Harry se met à l'espionner. Décidé à découvrir tous ses petits secrets. Mais la curiosité peut parfois vous jouer de vilains tours !

**Rating** : R, of course !

**Paring** : Harry en sandwich ! Mini-fic à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, lol !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je dédie tout simplement cette fic à ma muse, notre spécialiste incontestée et incontestable du SSHP : j'ai nommé **Elehyn** ! Enormes bises, en espérant que mes âneries te feront rire !

Et puis, avouons-le tout net, j'ai écrit cette mini-fic parce que je bave littéralement devant Jason Isaacs ! Je n'aimerai pas autant le personnage de Lucius Malfoy si Jason ne lui avait pas prêté ses traits magnifiques, lol… 

°°°

**1**

**Mystérieux rendez-vous******

Par Merlin, voila que ça recommençait ! En plein cours de potions, qui plus est ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui… Il lui suffisait de regarder les mains fines du professeur Rogue pour que sa libido se réveille. Depuis des semaines, Harry Potter fantasmait comme un malade sur son professeur honni. Il en devenait fou.

La bouche de Rogue – Merlin, cette bouche ! – , les mains de Rogue – Oh, sentir ces mains sur son corps ! – , le corps de Rogue, qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer… Harry secoua la tête, croisant les jambes dans une vaine tentative pour faire disparaître son érection. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon il allait finir à Sainte Mangouste !

Bon sang ! Pourvu que son professeur ne l'interroge pas ! Il se sentait capable de jouir dans son pantalon rien qu'au son de sa voix. Imaginez la scène…

- Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de la racine d'asphodèle à de l'essence de Mandragore ?

- Vous… obtenez… que… ooohhhh… ouiiiii…je viens ! 

Bref, on l'aura compris, Harry Potter, dix-sept ans et des poussières, devenait complètement dingue à cause de ses hormones… et de son professeur de potions !

C'était de la folie furieuse. Il en était même venu à espionner l'adulte. Plus d'une fois, il avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité pour le suivre discrètement. Il avait ainsi découvert que Severus souffrait d'insomnies, et qu'il aimait les mettre à profit pour faire des rondes nocturnes dans l'école endormie, avec l'intention sadique de surprendre des élèves et ainsi leur retirer un maximum de points. Spécialement si les malheureux étaient des gryffondors. 

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'avait cependant pas encore eu l'occasion d'admirer l'homme sous la douche, mais il ne désespérait pas d'y parvenir.

Par contre, il avait quasiment sauté de joie en apprenant que son professeur était gay. Il l'avait su en écoutant Rogue commenter avec forces détails l'anatomie des joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch **« Les loups hurlants »**, qui avaient posé nus pour le calendrier du magazine **_Newdick_**, principal concurrent de **_Playwizard_**.

Le jeune homme en aurait bien dansé sur place, mais il aurait risqué de causer une attaque cardiaque à son Severus chéri. Or, si attaque cardiaque il devait y avoir, autant que ce soit lors d'un effort sexuel intense…

Le survivant en trépignait de joie. Le corps de Sev contre le sien, la bouche de Sev sur son sexe, les mains de Sev sur lui… 

_Bon, ça suffit ! Couché, Popaul, on a compris !_

Harry en bavait presque d'excitation. Il allait finir par violer son professeur ! Il devait trouver un moyen de le conquérir… **Im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment** ! Sous peine de terminer sa jeune vie enfermé à Sainte Mangouste ! 

Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui le gênait énormément dans l'existence de l'adulte… Un secret.

Deux fois par semaine, Severus quittait l'enceinte de l'école et s'enfonçait dans la forêt interdite. Ce diable d'homme était prudent, et avait réussi plus d'une fois à semer le survivant dépité. A croire qu'il s'attendait presque à être suivi !

Mais notre Harry était persévérant, et il avait fini par accompagner Severus jusqu'à une charmante petite chaumière, ou visiblement, ce dernier rencontrait quelqu'un. 

L'aiguillon de la jalousie transperça alors le garçon qui a survécu. Il n'eut de cesse de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux contact de son professeur adoré, avec qui ce dernier passait chaque fois plusieurs heures. Mais l'inconnu était méfiant. Il ne sortait de la chaumière qu'encapuchonné de la tête aux pieds.

D'ailleurs, rien ne laissait présager des rendez-vous galants, mais bien plutôt des rendez-vous entre comploteurs. Et cette intuition se vérifia lorsque Harry découvrit un soir le visage de l'homme mystère… Lucius Malfoy !

Mais que diantre ces deux-là pouvaient-ils bien fabriquer ensemble ? ! Le gryffondor avait envie de hurler de rage en se remémorant comment cette anguille de Malfoy avait une fois de plus réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet ! Il était tout simplement devenu agent double pour l'ordre du phénix ! A croire que les Malfoy savaient toujours comment retomber sur leurs pattes, comme cette saleté de Miss Teigne !

Même Dumbledore s'était mis à faire confiance au blond, mais ces petits rendez-vous nocturnes tendaient à laisser croire que les deux hommes mijotaient quelque mauvais coup. Et que la confiance du directeur avait été fort mal placée.

Harry n'arrivait cependant pas à croire que son Severus ait pu retourner dans le mauvais camp. Non, pas Sev ! Impossible…  Car ses sentiments pour son professeur allaient bien au-delà de la simple attirance charnelle.

Une boule d'angoisse noua soudain la gorge de l'adolescent. Jusqu'à présent, il avait du se contenter d'observer ce qui se passait depuis l'extérieur de la chaumière abandonnée. En effet, les deux ex-mangemorts étaient très méfiants, et protégeaient scrupuleusement leur petit secret. La demeure, lors de leurs rendez-vous, était entourée d'un sort de protection qui faisait grincer la porte et les fenêtres de manière fort peu discrète. Impossible d'entrer sans se faire repérer. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché un moyen !

Non, après mûre réflexion, Harry en avait conclu qu'il fallait qu'il passe la porte en même temps que l'un des deux hommes dans la petite bicoque. Lucius arrivait toujours le dernier, mais partait le premier. Il suffirait au jeune homme d'entrer et de sortir en même temps que lui, et le tour serait joue !

Décidément, ce plan était idéal ! Et Harry mesurait pleinement toute sa chance d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité. Il poussa un soupir de pur bonheur, enivré à l'idée de connaître bientôt tous les secrets de Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci donna enfin le signal de la fin du cours, pour la plus grande joie du gryffondor, au comble de la surexcitation mentale et physique…

*

La faible lumière de la chaumière montrait en ombres chinoises un Severus affairé. A quoi ? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Et il enrageait de ne pas le savoir. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que son professeur de potions pouvait bien manigancer avec le sieur Malfoy ? !

Un léger bruissement de feuilles fit sursauter le jeune homme. Drapé dans une large cape noire, Lucius s'avançait vers la petite maisonnette. Une brusque poussée d'adrénaline fit chanceler Harry sous sa cape, et il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée. **CRAC !**

_Mer-de ! Putain de brindille !_

Lucius se retourna avec vivacité, scrutant la pénombre. Un demi-sourire étrange joua sur ses lèvres fines. Harry s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui, le souffle coupé. Si Malfoy avançait ne serait-ce que d'un pas dans sa direction… Il était fichu !

Mais l'homme se détourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers la chaumière. Avant que le gryffondor n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, la porte se referma sous son nez avec un claquement sec.

_Et mer-de ! Encore rate !_

Le survivant en aurait pleuré de rage. Il poireauta une demi-heure devant la porte, puis décida brusquement qu'il était temps d'en finir. Tant pis s'il se faisait prendre ! Au moins, il pourrait confondre les deux hommes et savoir exactement de quoi il retournait ! Le jeune idiot, tenaillé par ses hormones et ses sentiments, ne réfléchissait pas une seule seconde au fait qu'il pouvait fort bien se prendre un _Avada Kedavra_ entre les deux yeux…

Précautionneusement, le cœur battant, il entre-bailla la porte. Le grincement résonna de manière sinistre (et fortement amplifiée) à ses oreilles, comme s'il sonnait le glas de son existence.

Il mit les pieds dans un petit salon douillet, avec sofa et fauteuils moelleux, mais personne n'était en vue. Par contre, de légers bruits se faisaient entendre sur sa gauche. Harry tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit des froissements d'étoffes, mêlés à des soupirs. A pas de loups, le garçon qui a survécu se dirigea vers la source de ces étranges sons. Il y avait une chambre en face.

Le sang bourdonnant dans ses tempes, Harry entra dans la pièce. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit alors lui mit le feu aux reins… tout en détruisant inéluctablement ses minces espérances. 

Mal remis de sa stupeur, il fit précipitamment demi-tour et sortit sans se soucier du bruit que fit la porte d'entrée en claquant. Cependant, aucun des deux hommes n'y prêta attention (trop occupés !), et le gryffondor s'enfonça en courant dans la nuit… 

°°°

A suivre… 


	2. Un Sev entre deux feux

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter !**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, bla bla bla ! Tout à JKR ! Sauf l'histoire tordue, qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais l'idée d'écrire !

**Résum** : Fasciné par son professeur de potions, Harry se met à l'espionner. Décidé à découvrir tous ses petits secrets. Mais la curiosité peut parfois vous jouer de vilains tours !

**Rating** : R, of course !

**Paring** : Harry en sandwich !

**Note de l'auteur** : Avouons-le tout net, j'ai écrit cette mini-fic parce que je bave littéralement devant Jason Isaacs ! Je n'aimerai pas autant le personnage de Lucius Malfoy si Jason ne lui avait pas prêté ses traits magnifiques, lol…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Black-Alex : Coucou, toi ! Mon charme, c'est d'être sadique en coupant le chapitre au bon moment, et tu sais quoi ? Je suis loin d'être la seule, sur FF.net ! Voilà la suite !

Kyogirl 63 : Salut, la miss ! Ouais, moi aussi, je serais pas partie, lol ! Mais ce pauv' innocent a eu peur de trahir sa présence ! De toute façon, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter ! On le sait bien, qu'il va passer à la casserole !

Crackos : Et une cracotte, une ! Heu… une suite, je voulais dire ! Bises.

Lily Ewans/Potter : Pôvre Harry ? Mais non, mais non ! Il va faire le jambon entre les deux tranches de pain, lol !

Soal : Ah, Jason… Le seul homme à m'avoir fait fantasmer sur le personnage du capitaine Crochet, lol ! Voilà la suite. « Lemon dry » dans le chapitre trois !

Lonnie : Mais dis donc, toi ! Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire que tu n'aimais pas trop les slashs ! mdr !

Miya Black : Non, Miya, on dit « Je voudrais, s'il vous plait, madame l'auteuze », et on fait un grand sourire. Mais comme tu es une fidèle rewieweuse, je t'adore, donc, voilà la suite !

Hatori : Coucou ! Mais on s'était déjà vues sur « La punition », nous deux, non ? Je vois que tu aimes les slashs et les lemons, toi ! MdR, on est deux ! Moi aussi, j'aurais bavé… et je leur aurais demandé si je pouvais participer !

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma Lulu ! Je te préviens tout de suite, la glace et le ventilo, c'est pour le chapitre 3 ! Oui, moi aussi, je bave sur Jason Isaacs depuis que je l'ai découvert. C'était dans un épisode de la série Highlander, ou il jouait le petit ami d'Amanda. Je suis ravie de le voir faire la carrière qu'il fait ! Lucius Power !!!

Lululle : Coucou, choupinette ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bon, ça vient, les suites de tes fics, oui ! ?

Celinette : Ma Céline adorée ! Comment ? ! Que lis-je ? Tu n'es pas une fan de Lucius ? Mais je m'en vais te convertir de ce pas, moi ! MdR ! Entre nous, regarde un peu la plastique affolante du mec (plutôt de l'acteur Jason Isaacs !) et tu finiras par changer d'avis, lol !

Paradise Nightwish : Pas difficile à deviner, hein ? Dis-moi, petite question : tu n'as pas une sœur qui écrit sous le pseudonyme de Vénusa ? Si oui, dis-lui s'il te plait que je voudrais la suite de sa fic « Emeraude contre saphir », je l'adore !

**°°°**

**2**

**Un Sev entre deux feux**

Ce fut un Harry haletant qui se précipita dans sa chambre de préfet en chef de Gryffondor. Il arracha à la va-vite ses vêtements, puis s'abattit sur son lit, frottant inconsciemment son sexe érigé contre les draps. Le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister ne l'avait certes pas laissé indifférent. Ces images si précises le hantaient.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue, nus tous les deux, s'adonnant sans complexes aux plaisirs de la chair… Le membre du jeune homme vibra avec une douloureuse intensité au souvenir des ébats voluptueux auxquels il venait d'assister. Sa mémoire ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Il revoyait sans cesse le contraste frappant entre la peau fine, translucide, du blond et celle, bronzée, nettement plus sombre, du brun. La sueur courant le long de leurs corps tandis qu'ils se frottaient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre. La sensualité avec laquelle Lucius laissait courir ses lèvres sur le membre ô combien impressionnant du professeur de potions. 

Avec quelle douceur et quelle passion ce dernier avait-il pénétré son amant !

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se retourna sur le dos, et sa main entoura langoureusement son membre raidi. Il laissa ses doigts courir tout le long, frôlant le gland sensible, allant et venant doucement au rythme des images que lui renvoyait son esprit enfiévré.

Il n'avait pas pu rester, sachant très bien que s'il les avait vu jouir, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire de même et de trahir sa présence. Il s'était probablement trahi de toute façon lorsque la porte avait claqué, mais à l'allure à laquelle il s'était enfui, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait pu le rattraper… 

Sa main s'activa plus rapidement sur son sexe douloureusement tendu. Encore et encore la même vision… Les gémissements de Malfoy, le visage tendu par l'extase de Severus à mesure qu'il le besognait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort… 

Harry imagina soudain la bouche du blond sur _son_ propre membre, pendant que le sexe de son professeur pénétrait _son_ intimité… Cette vision le rendit complètement fou.

Un cri de plaisir lui échappa, tandis que sa semence jaillissait, mouillant son ventre et tachant les draps. Il attendit ensuite que sa respiration se calme, que les ultimes soubresauts de son corps s'achèvent, et soupira, épuisé.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de retourner observer ce spectacle si sensuel et si douloureux… Oui, douloureux. Car comment pourrait-il jamais espérer rivaliser avec un homme comme Lucius Malfoy dans le cœur et dans le lit de Severus ? Lui, un gamin de dix-sept ans ? Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, la gorge soudainement nouée.

***

Dans l'intimité douillette de la petite chambre, l'objet de ses tourments savourait pleinement l'apaisement qui suit l'acte d'amour. La main de Lucius caressait doucement ses cheveux, et le brun prenait une fois de plus conscience de l'attraction magnétique qui émanait de lui. Malfoy était à demi-veela par sa mère. Veela… Et son sang le réclamait, lui, Severus Rogue. Un homme aussi parfait le désirait. Parfois, le professeur de potions n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

- Severus ?

L'interpellé leva la tête pour croiser le regard clair de son amant. Dans ces moments-là, toute trace de cynisme disparaissait du visage de Lucius.

- Oui, amour ? soupira Sev en retour.

- Je ne pense pas que je mérite ce surnom, répondit Malfoy en souriant énigmatiquement.

Severus le fixa d'un air intrigué.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton amour.

Severus sentit une sourde inquiétude grandir dans son esprit. Il se raidit dans l'attente de la suite.

- Ton amour, c'est celui dont tu cries le nom pendant tes orgasmes, continua Lucius calmement. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait du père ou du fils, mais maintenant, je le sais. Cette fois-ci, c'est son prénom que tu as crié, pas son nom de famille.

Une sueur glacée courut le long de la nuque de Severus, tandis qu'il essayait de se remémorer ses paroles. Oh, Merlin ! Au plus fort de l'extase, il avait crié le nom de…

- Harry, murmura-t-il.

Lucius approuva d'un hochement de tête bref. La tristesse voilait son beau regard. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère.

- Lucius, je… , commença Severus.

Son amant le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis plus rien, Sev. J'ai toujours su que je ne te garderai pas longtemps pour moi tout seul.

- Mais, Lucius, je t'aime !

Les mots avaient jailli avant que Severus ait eu le temps de les retenir. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait parlé sentiments, jusqu'à ce jour. Pourtant, ils étaient là, bien présents. Inutile de les nier.

- Non, Sev, répondit Lucius, lucide. C'est de Harry Potter dont tu es amoureux.

- C'est faux !!! hurla Sev, plus furieux contre lui-même que contre son amant. Bon dieu, Lucius ! C'est un gamin ! Et un de mes élèves, qui plus est ! Il pourrait être mon fils !

- Mais il ne l'est pas, constata tranquillement Malfoy. Et tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Severus éclata d'un rire amer.

- Pour qu'il se fiche de moi, comme son père le faisait jadis ? ! Son graisseux professeur de potions fantasme sur lui ! Quelle rigolade, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire, hein ? !

- Pour qu'il arrête de crever à petit feu par ta faute.

Sev ne put que le regarder, interloqué.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça, Luss ?

Lucius sourit à l'emploi du surnom de leur enfance.

- Un veela sent ce genre de choses.

Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

- Est-ce la fin de notre relation ? demanda Severus en l'observant attentivement.

Il lui suffisait d'admirer la plastique parfaite de son amant pour sentir ses reins s'embraser de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était la seule chose dont il était certain. Mais il savait aussi que tout son être désirait Harry. Il avait envie de ce petit con, il voulait le prendre, le faire jouir, se perdre en lui à en mourir... Ce fantasme le tenait éveillé depuis des mois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sev ? demanda doucement le veela.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit fini, répondit son compagnon, la gorge serrée. 

- Alors nous continuerons comme avant.

Un court moment de silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par le bruissement des étoffes tandis que les deux hommes enfilaient leurs vêtements.

- Luss, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment sais-tu tout ça sur Potter ? redemanda soudain le professeur des potions.

Lucius prit tout son temps avant de parler.

- Il t'espionne depuis des semaines, Sev. En tant que veela, je suis conscient de sa présence, à cause des sentiments qu'il te porte. Cela lui confère une aura particulière, et je la ressens. Même si sa cape d'invisibilité le protège.

- QUOI ? !

Le professeur des potions de Poudlard était au comble de la surprise. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Potter le suivait comme son ombre, planqué sous une cape d'invisibilité, Lucius était jaloux comme une teigne, et lui, Severus, n'avait jamais rien vu ! Lui qui se targuait de sa lucidit !

La suite le laissa carrément sans voix.

- Il était là, tout à l'heure, pendant que nous faisions l'amour, expliqua cyniquement Lucius. Et je dois admettre que le fait de sentir sa présence, de penser qu'il nous regardait m'a excité encore davantage.

Avant de franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers son amant, les sondant de son regard clair. Celui-ci, estomaqué, déglutit péniblement.

- Avant notre prochaine rencontre, Severus, il va falloir que tu songes à ce que tu veux… A ce que tu veux vraiment.

La porte se referma sur ces paroles sans concession, indéfiniment répétées en écho dans l'esprit en tumulte du très complexe Severus Rogue.

°°°

A suivre… Pauvre Sevy ! Il pourrait nous sortir la réplique de Dorian Gray dans ''La ligue des gentlemen extraordinaires'' :

- Je suis… compliqué.

N'est-ce pas ?


	3. Flagrant désir

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter !**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, bla bla bla ! Tout à JKR !

**Résume** : Fasciné par son professeur de potions, Harry se met à l'espionner. Décidé à découvrir tous ses petits secrets. Mais la curiosité peut parfois vous jouer de vilains tours !

**Rating** : R, of course !

**Paring** : Harry en sandwich ! Mini-fic à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, lol !

**Note de l'auteur** : Avouons-le tout net, j'ai écrit cette mini-fic parce que je bave littéralement devant Jason Isaacs ! Je n'aimerai pas autant le personnage de Lucius Malfoy si Jason ne lui avait pas prêté ses traits magnifiques, lol… 

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lonnie : Salut, ma fidèle supportrice ! Quand je pense que je suis arrivée à te faire lire mes slashs, lol ! voila la suite et fin de ce mini-délire !

Snapeslove : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir mis parmi tes favoris !

Lululle : Coucou, choupinette ! Lucius et Sev vont se venger du petit curieux, tu vas voir ! bises !

Caroline Black : C'est fou ce que j'aime le perso de Sev, moi aussi ! ainsi que Lucius et Draco. Peut-être parce que les « méchants » fascinent toujours !

Jo_hp5 : Oui, notre Sevy est très compliqu ! On ne l'aimerait pas autant, sinon !

Yume 623 : Y a de grandes chances que Harry fasse la tranche de jambon, tu vas voir ! ah, Jason !

hedwige : Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! Voila la fin de mon délire !

Lulu-Cyfair : Dis plutôt que Potter et moi avons des fantasmes intéressants ! Kisses, ma Lulu !

Anya et Xeres : Une affaire à trois ? Oui, tu as tout compris ! Suite et fin de ce gros délire issu de mes fantasmes pervers, lol !

Venusa : Salut, Vénie ! Il faut te motiver pour que l'inspiration revienne ! Je vais t'en laisser, moi, des rewiews, tu vas voir !

Idril Elanesse : Moi avoir de l'imagination ? Débordante, dixit mes amis et mon cher et tendre ! suite et fin, bises !

Miya Black : Salut, Miya ! Suite et fin, hé oui, c'était juste une mini fic pour délirer un peu, lol !

Paradise Nightwish : Salut, Paradise ! Heu… tu m'expliques la différence entre sister et sœur, hormis la différence de langue ?

Lily Ewans/Potter : Coucou, Miss ! tu as raison, trois beaux mecs comme ça, c'est du puur bonheuuuur !!!

Aurelia : Salut, suite et fin, merci ! « Explications » intéressantes, tu vas voir !  

Pandoria : Décidément, je te trouve sur toutes mes fics ! ça me fait plaisir !!! Voila la suite et la fin du « concept » !

kyogirl63 : Salut, toi ! Non, Lucius est du genre « ma colère reste à l'intérieur » et puis, quelque part, la situation l'excite. Quel pervers, ce Lulu ! MdR !

Crackos : Pauvre Lucius ? Non, tu vas voir ! Il va tirer son épingle du jeu, cela dit sans mauvais jeu de mots !

hatori : Bien sur que je t'ai reconnu ! Tu aimes bien mes gros délires, apparemment ? ! Bises, voila la fin !

onarluca : Artémis ! Contente de te voir suivre aussi ce délire !      

°°°

**3**

**Flagrant désir **

Il avait fini par s'endormir. Assis dans le fauteuil en face du lit, Harry regardait son maître de potions, dont le torse se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Dans la salle de bains, on entendait l'eau couler. Lucius prenait une douche. 

Bien évidemment, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de revenir espionner les deux amants. Son plaisir croissait en même temps que le leur, son orgasme le submergeait en même temps que le leur. Simplement, il restait silencieux, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Et cette situation durait depuis plus de deux semaines…

Lentement, le jeune homme se leva et avança silencieusement sur le carrelage froid. Il regarda longuement l'eau couler sur le corps parfait du demi-veela, souhaitant presque être ces milliers de petites gouttes…

Le gryffondor fit précipitamment demi-tour en sentant son bas-ventre durcir.

Dans la chambre, il écouta la respiration calme de Severus. Il mourrait d'envie de le toucher. Une fois… Juste une fois. S'asseyant précautionneusement sur le bord du lit, il souleva légèrement sa cape, tendit ses doigts tremblants vers la joue de l'homme et l'effleura.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. La main de Severus agrippa la sienne avec fermeté, et Harry se débattit. Instinctivement. Mais la poigne qui le maintenait était solide.

- Oh, non, mon petit espion ! fit son professeur. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

Une autre main s'abattit sur son épaule, et Harry comprit avec terreur qu'il était fait comme un rat. Lucius n'était plus sous la douche. Les deux hommes lui avaient tendu un piège, et lui, pauvre idiot, avait commis l'erreur de baisser sa garde !

- Voyons, voyons… Qu'avons-nous la ? fit Lucius de sa voix traînante. 

Ce disant, il faisait lentement glisser la cape le long du visage du jeune homme, révélant ses traits crispés et ses yeux écarquillés.

- Tiens, tiens ! fit-il. Monsieur Potter.

En voyant leurs visages amusés, Harry comprit que les deux hommes l'avaient démasqué depuis longtemps déja. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré. Comme ils avaient du rire de lui ! 

Il croisa le regard de Severus. Ce dernier le dévisageait, apparemment impassible.

- Savez-vous que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter ? demanda-t-il calmement en libérant la main de Harry.

Le pouls du jeune homme accéléra dangereusement devant la lueur qui enflammait soudain les prunelles noires de son professeur. Et son corps réagit en remarquant que les pupilles dilatées de Lucius Malfoy renvoyaient la même petite flamme ardente.

- Je… je… suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je vais vous laisser… Pardonnez-moi… Je n'aurais pas du…

Il se leva d'un bond et parvint à la porte. Qu'il essaya d'ouvrir. En vain.

- Potter… Vous croyez sincèrement vous en tirer comme ça ? fit la voix de Severus dans son dos.

Le souffle chaud de l'homme balaya sa nuque et Harry ferma les yeux. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir en sentant une bouche avide glisser doucement le long de son cou. Il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Lucius, tandis que celui-ci glissait la main dans sa chemise, caressant lentement son torse. 

Severus continuait à le couvrir de baisers.

- Savez-vous, M. Potter, demanda suavement Lucius, comment les mangemorts punissent les petits curieux dans votre genre ?

Harry commençait à s'en douter. Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que les deux hommes avaient en tête ! Un petit frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut l'échine. 

Lucius déboutonna lentement la chemise, avant de l'envoyer négligemment sur le sol. Le jeune homme sentit bientôt la bouche de Severus descendre le long de sa chute de reins, tandis que la main indiscrète de Malfoy se glissait dans son jean. 

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations, et avec un cri étranglé, jouit dans son boxer.

Mortifié, il serra les dents. Lucius émit un petit rire amusé. 

- Trop facile, cher ami. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec vous.

- En fait, murmura Severus contre le lobe de son oreille, nous ne faisons que commencer.

De ce fait, Harry ne sut jamais comment il se retrouva, entièrement nu, sur le lit. Il préféra sentir plutôt que penser. Deux corps tout aussi nus se pressaient contre le sien, et c'était… divin. Il en avait tellement rêvé, de ces deux hommes, qu'il se sentait presque gauche au moment d'assouvir enfin ses fantasmes.

Sa main se posa sur la nuque de Severus et l'attira pour un long baiser. Il goûtait enfin la saveur de cette bouche tant convoitée. Le paradis…

Les longs cheveux soyeux de Lucius frôlèrent son sexe, le faisant immédiatement durcir, et il sentit bientôt l'antre humide et chaude de l'homme l'engloutir. Il gémit contre les lèvres de Severus, et ce dernier l'embrassa plus possessivement encore.

La langue infernale se mit à courir le long de son érection, frôlant le gland sensible pour y recueillir les premières gouttes de son plaisir. Le gryffondor s'arracha à la bouche de Severus pour le supplier du regard de mettre fin à ses tourments. Mais celui-ci eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de descendre jusqu'aux mamelons durcis, qu'il prit entre ses dents pour les mordiller gentiment.

Le corps de Harry fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Les deux hommes utilisaient leurs bouches en virtuoses ! 

_Qu'est-ce que ce sera avec le reste !_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée consciente. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, il sentit Severus écarter délicatement ses cuisses musclées, puis le membre dressé de son professeur se positionna délicatement contre son intimité. Harry arqua son bassin dans un mouvement d'invite inconsciente. 

- Prends-moi… Sev… s'il te plait…

Il se mit à balbutier des mots incohérents, vite étouffés sous des lèvres avides. Lucius avait délaissé son érection pour l'embrasser comme un affamé, et le gryffondor lui rendit voluptueusement ses baisers. 

Il cria contre la bouche du veela quand Severus le pénétra, et faillit jouir immédiatement. Puis l'homme commença à se mouvoir, lentement, sensuellement, à l'intérieur de cet étroit fourreau qui semblait avoir été crée uniquement pour lui. 

Il augmenta bientôt la cadence, frappant de plus en plus violemment la prostate. 

La main d'Harry, comme animée d'une vie autonome, vint enserrer le sexe dressé de Lucius, répétant inconsciemment les mouvements de va et vient que lui imposait le rythme de Severus. 

Le veela délaissa ses lèvres tremblantes pour titiller la pointe durcie de ses seins, avant de le reprendre en bouche.

Il sentit bientôt le gland pourpre tressauter et un liquide salé se répandre au fond de sa gorge. L'essence même de Harry, de son plaisir, qu'il avala avec gourmandise. Il les regarda tous deux, l'adolescent épuisé, et Severus, transfiguré, que la chair chaude se refermant sur son membre dur avait rapidement mené à l'orgasme.

Le maître des potions se coula contre son élève, le maintenant amoureusement dans ses bras. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir repu, et Lucius se sentit bizarrement en retrait. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux… 

Mais alors qu'il allait quitter le lit, déçu, Harry le retint et le força à s'allonger.

- Attends… tu n'as pas encore joui… et j'ai horreur du gaspillage !

Et la bouche du gryffondor se referma sur la virilité dressée du blond, sa langue allant et venant en douceur autour du prépuce, puis remontant amoureusement jusqu'aux bourses pleines. Lucius poussa un cri de plaisir, tandis que Severus, à son tour, le caressait sensuellement, couvrant son corps pale de baisers amoureux.

Il ne fut pas long à jouir à son tour dans la bouche de l'adolescent, et à rejoindre ses deux amants dans leur extase. Epuisés, Sev et Harry se lovèrent contre lui, l'entourant d'une étreinte chaude et tendre. 

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à gagner les trois amants…

***

Lucius fut le premier à se réveiller. L'aube pointait ses doigts langoureux à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller ses deux compagnons, il quitta la couche et se rhabilla. Il avait presque fini quand un sixième sens le força à regarder le lit.

Harry, caressant doucement la tête de Severus, appuyée contre son torse, le fixait d'un air interrogateur. « Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » semblait-il demander.

Lucius sourit en retour et chuchota doucement :

- Rends-le heureux, il le mérite.

Il se pencha, embrassa l'adolescent sur les lèvres, et quitta la chambre. La porte se referma sur lui, laissant Harry en proie à une intense réflexion.

Lucius ne revint que fort tard au manoir. Il avait longuement arpenté le chemin de traverse, réfléchissant à ses propres sentiments. Severus allait lui manquer. Et bizarrement… Harry Potter aussi. 

Il était aussi attiré par le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille que Severus lui-même.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, appuyé au dossier d'un moelleux fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison vint timidement lui annoncer qu'un hibou avait amené un message pour lui en son absence.

Lucius le décacheta, intrigué. L'écriture lui était inconnue. Il lut rapidement :

**_Même heure, même endroit, même jour._**

**_ H et S_**

Le veela se cala plus confortablement sur son siège et éclata de rire. Bêtement heureux.

**FIN **

**°°°**

**Voilà une fin délicieusement amorale, non ? Mais que voulez-vous, Sevy et moi-même ne sommes pas parvenus à choisir... Donc j'ai terminé de cette manière. **

**Juste histoire d'emmerder un peu plus les homophobes et les coincés du cul ! **

**Au fait, qui a dit que Luss était OOC dans cette fic, lol ? **

**Bises et merci pour les rewiews.******


End file.
